External services may be employed with respect to a virtualization environment to allow for the use of functionality not natively offered by the virtualization environment, and/or to offload services which might otherwise be handled in a fashion internal to the virtualization environment.
However, such use of external services typically necessitates the modification of virtualization environment elements such as virtual machines, hypervisors, and virtualization managers.